The present invention relates to a framework, particularly for folding cots.
As is known, folding cots, generally for children, are already commercially available which are constituted by an upper rectangular frame defined by a pair of long sides and a pair of short sides which are articulated to corner joints and can be folded in a median portion. Corner legs are connected to the corner joints, and are articulated, proximate to their lower end, with struts which are articulated, at their other end, to a single central joint to which intermediate supporting feet or legs are also articulated.
In order to close the framework, the long sides and the short sides are folded so as to lower the median region of mutual articulation. The and the single central joint correspondingly rises so that in closed position the framework substantially has its four corner legs arranged mutually side by side, in practice defining a parallelepiped.
These known cots have the disadvantage of being unstable when the framework is in an open position, since the articulation of all the lower struts by a single central joint unavoidably creates instability factors, are provided for locking the struts with respect to the joint, retaining them in the open framework position. Accordingly, fi the child moves, stresses may occur which make the entire framework unstable. Another disadvantage is constituted by the fact that they are structurally very complicated and not always practical in use.